Cristales Empañados
by gabo0
Summary: Los recuerdos de aquella vez en New York siguen acechando a Yuki... pero tal vez, esta sea la ultima vez.


**----------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**NOTA 1: Debido a un cambio en las reglas de la página, solo contestaré a los reviews por medio de mi correo electrónico**

**NOTA 2: Es un one-shot. Por favor, no me pregunten que va a pasar en el segundo capìtulo**.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Cristal****es Empañados**

_Por randomicicle_

Un muchacho tiritaba contra la pared. El frío se colaba entre los resquicios abiertos de la ventana. La piel de su espalda se encontraba congelada, aguantando pequeñas agujas de dolor gélido en ella. La cabeza le daba vueltas, las ganas de vomitar se volvían insoportables.

Aspiró fuertemente con la nariz, abrazando su torso con sus propias manos fuertemente, protegiéndose del frío. La oscuridad inundaba todo el departamento y aun así podía percibir cada cosa en su lugar. Cada sombra ondulante. Cada silueta que se deslizaba sobre el suelo.

Volvió a sonarse la nariz antes de sacudir su cabello de la frente. El sudor lo había pegado a su rostro. La sensación que le producía había sido suficiente para sentir nauseas. La picazón en los ojos junto con el dolor en su garganta eran casi insoportables. Por momentos, sentía como si una oleada nueva de liquido salado fuera a inundarlo de nuevo.

Pero no quería.

Respiraba muy rápido, oyendo el sonido de su propia respiración en sus oídos. Llenando todo el lugar. Volviendo irritante el ligero jadeo con el que el oxigeno entraba a sus pulmones.

Sintió una lagrima deslizarse hasta su cuello.

Con un sonido ahogado se deslizó hasta el suelo y cayó sentado, la tela áspera que había debajo de él rozando con toda el área sensibilizada de su cuerpo. Una mueca de repugnancia se delineó en su delicado rostro al bajar la mirada y fijarla en su cuerpo sucio y manchado.

Corrupto

Tragó saliva como pudo, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas poder escapar de ese lugar. No tenía ni idea dónde habían ido a parar sus ropas pero no le importó. Sólo quería alejarse. Irse de ahí.

De algún lugar, el hedor a trabajo duro, sudor y falta de higiene llegó. Frunció el ceño, acurrucándose más. Sintiendo náuseas golpear contra su garganta. Y se dio cuenta que ahora tenia el olor impregnado.

En su cuerpo

Trató de ponerse de pie pero el dolor lo asaltó nuevamente. Maldijo en un susurro, un llanto de impotencia abandonando su garganta. Y se preguntó como pudo confiar. Se pregunto como había sido tan ingenuo como para creer que era realmente apreciado. Se maldijo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, a su maldito físico y su estúpida inocencia.

Maldijo no ser como los demás. No tener el cabello negro como su hermano, o los ojos oscuros y penetrantes como su padre. Maldijo el llevar rasgos delicados y diferentes. Pero sobre todo, maldijo el odio que sentía por sí mismo.

Lo maldijo pues era lo que lo había llevado a buscar complacer a esa única persona que había mostrado simpatía con él. Su inseguridad lo llevó a creer ciegamente en él.

Para ser traicionado.

Aquella idea le apuñaló como nada lo había hecho. Inclusive, aquellos comentarios crueles que recibió de sus compañeros de clase jamás le habían dolido de esa forma. Las miradas extrañas que le dirigían o el ligero fastidio que su padre le profesaba cuando era pequeño no le había dolido tanto. El ver a su alrededor y saberse diferente…

Extraño.

Un brazo fuerte lo levantó del suelo, y abrió los ojos aterrado. Pudo ver una sombra en el marco de la puerta, y otra más delgada contra la ventana, observando. Reflejos doradas sobre su cabeza inclinada.

Y lo odio.

Y deseó correr a acurrucarse en sus brazos, para que todo el dolor pasara.

Pensó en gritar, pero no tenia sentido. Oyó las risas guturales de los dos hombres repugnantes que habían llegado antes. Sintió manos ásperas recorrer su cuerpo, explorar mas allá de lo que le hubiera permitido. Se sintió asqueado.

Las lágrimas siguieron fluyendo.

Ahora, miraba al techo. Sintió al hombre besándolo. Tocándolo. Viéndolo a los ojos, burlándose de él. Diciéndole con la mirada lo poco que valía. Lo ingenuo que había sido y lo mucho que disfrutaba al tenerlo así.

… Ingenuo, manchado, tonto, solo…

Trató de alejarlo. La ira se apoderó de él y llevó sus manos contra el pecho del hombre. Trató de apartarlo. Sí que puso toda la fuerza que tenia en ello. Pero era muy grande. Era muy fuerte. Y se burlaba.

Hasta que lo golpeó en el rostro.

Los ojos negros del hombre voltearon con rabia hacia él. Hizo lo que pudo en cubrirse, pero un golpe cayó en su estomago. Le hizo perder el aire. Sintió un sabor metálico en la boca antes de sentir el golpe en los labios.

Después de eso, sólo lo acompañó el silencio… y el dolor.

Llegó un momento en que dejó de sentir.

Ya no era él. Era una masa de aire flotando en la habitación. Vagaba entre las respiraciones de todos, pensando en nada, sintiendo nada. Y se sintió ligero. Sintió que su cuerpo no existía. Era solo é y sus pensamientos.

Y sus novelas…

'_Yo también quiero escribir, sensei'_

Casi sonrió al pensar que algún día, sus libros estarían en los estantes de miles de personas. Casi sonrió al saber que, por fin, acabaría. Y hubiera sonreído de no ser porque su cuerpo se materializó debajo de su cuello. Y sintió todo el dolor y agarrotamiento posible en cada miembro de su cuerpo.

Y el sentimiento de culpa y asco regresó, más fuerte que nunca.

Vio al hombre alejarse hacia la puerta y hablar con el otro. Se volvieron hacia la figura delgada, quien los despidió con un gesto de la mano. Y el silencio invadió todo de nuevo.

Se sintió libre para llorar, mas no lo hizo.

No lo hizo porque en algún punto se había quedado sin lágrimas.

Y ya no le molestaba.

Sentía frío trepando desde la izquierda en su pecho. Un frío que le congeló todo el cuerpo y lo convirtió en un témpano de hielo. Y cada lágrima era como un pedazo de granizo que se acumulaba en su interior. Un pedazo helado que se negaba a abandonarlo.

Sintió a su maestro acercarse. Vio sus ojos directamente sobre los suyos, una expresión grave en su rostro. Quiso preguntarle porqué lo había hecho. Quiso saber si realmente lo quería tan poco. Quiso que le dijera si había fingido todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos.

Pero nada vino a su boca. En cambio, las palabras que lo abandonaron fueron roncas, frías. Dolidas y sin embargo, crueles. El odio delineado en cada letra.

'_Te odio'_

Negro

Todo se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Y cuando volvió a abrirlos, estaba tenido en el suelo. Yuki estaba frente a él, mirándolo con esa expresión indescriptible nuevamente. Él negaba con la cabeza y retrocedía en aquella habitación. Aun dolía.

Las heridas seguían abiertas.

'_Vete…'_

Y negaba con la cabeza

'_¡Vete!'_

'_No me evadas…'_

'_¡__Vete!'_

'_Sabes que lo quieres… que en el fondo lo quisiste siempre'_

'_¡No! ¡Vete!'_

'_No me huyas'_

'_¡No!'_

'_Luego de lo que he hecho…'_

'_¡VETE!'_

Con el sonido sordo de un arma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se llevó la mano a la frente y notó el sudor frío que portaba en ella. Se limpió el rostro con la manga del pijama, y deseó no sentir el sabor salado en su boca de nuevo.

Respirando rápido, comenzó a llorar. Atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho, abrazándolas como si pudiera encontrar alguna clase de apoyo en ese gesto inmaduro. De autodefensa.

Pues estaba solo.

…Solo…

Un muchacho de 22 años, iluminado por la noche nocturna del cielo japonés que ahora se balanceaba al ritmo del viento. Las lágrimas aun no se secaban en su rostro antes de que cerrara los ojos…

Y nuevamente, sintiera como si su cuerpo se evaporara

Una pregunta resonando en su cabeza

Una respuesta que se resistía a ser cierta

Una oscuridad que lo carcomía

Y una voluntad doblegada sobre el concreto bajo su cuerpo.

'¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que me odiabas?'

----------------------------------------------------

**03:43 pm. Sabado 07 de agosto, 2003**

----------------------------------------------------


End file.
